


Comeuppance

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Asami and Feilong top Akihito, BDSM, Bondage, I have no excuse because Asami, Lots and lots of spanking, M/M, Not even a little sorry, Oral Sex, Punishment, Semi Non-Consensual, Slash, Sometimes you get what you need, Spanking, This is pretty much an excuse for a lot of sick shit, Yaoi, also lots of sex, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Feilong's departure grows nearer, attitude problems arise. However, it's from an unexpected source in this case. Asami and Feilong do lots of yummy mean things too poor little Akihito. Will he admit he loves it, or will it be yet another in a long series of battles of wills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a scene which is, if not quite non-consensual, dubcon anyway. The thing is that in his heart, Akihito really does want what's happening, everybody knows it, and the scene is about getting him to admit it. I do not condone abuse or rape of any kind. The common theme of yaoi wherein the shota rapes the uke and makes him like it and then falls in love with his victim is a HORRIBLE example in reality, but this is a work of fiction, and pretty much if you like this series, you probably have a few non-consent fantasies going on anyway. As a fantasy, it's fine. In real life, scenes like the one depicted here should ALWAYS be carefully negotiated beforehand!

As the time approaches for Feilong to go back to China, at least for a while, Asami makes it a point to be on the lookout for trouble. Another play to make Asami kick Fei’s infuriating ass to the curb would come as no surprise. At the very least, he expects the Baishe leader to act out a little in his unhappiness at having to leave the safety of their arms and their bed. That he thinks of this in terms of they and their is something he’s still not examining too closely. Oh, how his enemies would gloat to see him brought so low by sentiment.  Feilong, though, has other ideas entirely and has so far been a perfect angel. It is as if he is trying terribly hard to make Asami care for him so much that he won’t be forgotten when he is gone.

“Feilong,” whispers Asami in his ear, making the younger man shiver, rolling his hips slowly so that his cock glides teasingly out and partway back inside Feilong’s hole. Asami brushes the long hair back from the pale neck beneath him and presses his mouth there, muttering into Feilong’s skin, “as if I could.”

“Hungh?” gasps Feilong, raising his hips to meet the gentle thrust, panting in confusion and need. He hasn’t, after all, said anything out loud about why he’s trying so hard to be an angel. A very depraved and dirty little angel, admittedly…

“I’ll be here when you come back, beautiful one,” croons Asami teasingly into the delicate shell of Feilong’s ear. “And if you do not return, I shall hunt you down like a dog and drag you back in chains and punish you for days until you swear to never run from me again.” He nips Feilong sharply and bites back a soft groan at the way his tight little hole clenches in pleasure. Feilong goes very, very still, his head cocked to the side, considering. Asami chuckles darkly. “But when you come back to me because you must, Feilong, because you need this like your body needs air and sustenance, ohh lovely boy, I shall wring such cries of pain and ecstasy from your throat, to your heart’s content. You’ll sing for me, Feilong, while I paint my ownership on your skin with my whip, until your voice is but a thread of sound and you tremble so that you cannot even stand, and then I’ll take you, deep and hard and long, and you’ll cry when you come because it’s so perfect, so exactly what you need.” Asami’s breath hitches as his hips jab harder into the pliant, shuddering body beneath him, because the monster in him wakes up and salivates eagerly in anticipation of what he’s saying. He’s driving himself over the edge of madness with his own voice, and isn’t that a hell of a thing? “We’re businessmen, my pretty pet, and so you’ll leave as you must, to see to yours, but every time you come back to me, I’ll remind you what it means to be mine.”

“Ah,” gasps Feilong as Asami holds his hips still so that he cannot rock back into Asami’s plundering of his fantastic ass. “A…Asami sensei! Please!”

Asami grins fiercely and angles his thrusts so that he grinds brutally over Feilong’s prostate every time, whereupon Feilong is no longer capable of speech and only mewls helplessly until he comes with a howl, the delicious clenching of the tight ring of muscle inside his warm body pulling Asami along with him.

 

No, to his surprise, it is Takaba who decides to show his ass (adorable though it may be) as the time for Feilong’s leaving draws near. It is four days before the date Feilong has given them that Asami first notices it. Akihito becomes a little withdrawn, a little sullen in his responses. He doesn’t say anything to the boy about it, because when he thinks about the empty space Feilong will leave in the penthouse, it makes him feel a little sullen too. But Aki snaps at Feilong when the other man asks if he wants to order in sushi for dinner, something Akihito would normally leap at like he hasn’t eaten in a month. Asami frowns.

“Is something wrong, Aki?” he asks, as gently as he can because patience with attitude problems isn’t one of his strong points, but he realizes that the ground they’re walking right now is going to call for a lot of it.

“No,” says Takaba. “I don’t care. Get whatever you want.”

“Do you find it necessary to be unpleasant to Feilong for a reason, Akihito?” he asks curiously when Feilong looks confused and a little offended.

“Why should it matter? YOU’RE nice enough to him for twelve people,” mutters the photographer darkly. Asami’s eyebrows go up and he looks at Takaba with interest.

“Are you jealous of Feilong, pet?”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT,” yells Akihito angrily, and stomps out of the room, slamming the door to his bedroom, which he hasn’t actually entered for close to two weeks now except to change clothes. They’ve all been sleeping together in Asami’s enormous bed. Feilong hunches his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Have I hurt his feelings somehow, sensei?” he asks, sounding concerned.

“I really don’t think so, Feilong, and I’m damned certain I haven’t either. I’ll get to the bottom of it. Wait here, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, sensei,” says Feilong, and sits back on the sofa, opening a book he’s been reading. Asami finds himself chuckling a little ruefully as he realizes that a man who was once one of his greatest enemies has just serenely set aside whatever his own desires may be in order to make life easier for Asami. He leans down and brushes a kiss across Feilong’s silky head before going to deal with his recalcitrant brat of a boy. When Feilong looks up at him quizzically, he smiles and murmurs, “Never change, Bishounen.” The nickname is rather crass, with the filthy implications associated with the term “pretty boy,” but Feilong doesn’t seem to mind. Asami doesn’t mean it to be cruel, and Feilong IS, after all, filthy. Thank all that is holy!

He taps his knuckles against Takaba’s door once out of respect for the boy’s space, not because he’s asking for permission to enter. He’s glad Aki hasn’t attempted to lock him out again. He’s not completely sure the sound of the gunshot wouldn’t carry through the floor and bring Feilong’s bodyguards running. Akihito is lying on his bed on his stomach with a pillow hugged close under his chin. His face is thunderous. It’s a familiar expression. Asami remembers the last time he’d barged in on Takaba and found him in this position AND wearing an expression very similar to this one. That had been a very interesting night. He controls the smirk that tries to stretch his lips into a smile.

“Whatever has gotten into you, Akihito?” he asks calmly, walking to the bed and standing over Aki, knowing he’s looming a little and not caring. Takaba glares up at him.

“Nothing. Go away.”

“Has that ever worked for you, Akihito? Telling me to go away?” he asks, and this time the smirk wins the struggle.

“No, because you’re an asshole,” mutters Takaba, and Asami swears his bottom lip pokes out in an honest to goodness pout.

“No, because I’m persistent and you spend too much time lying to yourself,” he says practically. “So can we skip the posturing for once, you brat, and get at whatever’s wrong with you so we can enjoy Feilong’s last few days here?”

“Fuck off,” grouses Akihito. Asami sits down on the bed next to him and takes Aki’s chin in his hand.

“That won’t do anymore, Aki,” he says softly, allowing a thread of menace into his voice, noticing how the boy’s wonderfully responsive body shudders at the tone. “You’re not a tasty little morsel I’m enjoying chasing around town and fighting with anymore. We’ve come far past the time when you spent your time trying to deny what’s between us.”

Takaba yanks his chin free and puts his face in his pillow, muttering some response that is unintelligible. Asami sighs and hauls his head back by the hair, making Aki yelp and bat uselessly at his arm.

“Try that again,” he suggests mildly.

“I SAID,” cries Akihito angrily, “what is it anyway, Asami, that’s between us, once Feilong’s not here anymore?”

Asami lets go of his hair and sits back in surprise.

“You’d really ask me this?” he asks incredulously.

“He’s perfect for you, Asami,” rages Aki, tears welling up in his eyes. “So pretty and so….obedient….and he….he likes all the sick shit you like. Things I can’t be okay with. He’s perfect. I’m…I’m just a…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” purrs Asami coldly, “or I will gag you for a week while I prove what’s between us.”

“See!” yells Takaba, flipping over on his back and glaring up out of wounded eyes. “See, if you said that to Feilong it’d just make him hard!”

Asami raises an eyebrow and his hand shoots out like a shot to cover Akihito’s crotch. Where he’s hard as a rock. The boy blushes prettily.

“S…stop,” he whimpers.

“Foolish boy,” says Asami fondly. “Do you want to know what I thought about, the night we fucked Feilong together?”

“No,” pouts Akihito. Asami continues as though he hasn’t answered, let alone in the negative.

“I asked myself what the hell I’ve done in my life to deserve two people who are so exactly what I would choose were I ever allowed to create my perfect lover. One of you as depraved and masochistic and submissive as I am depraved and sadistic and Dominant…”

“That’s exactly my point,” growls the boy.

“The other,” says Asami softly, leaning down to capture Aki’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “who burns as bright as the sun, no matter how many awful things he sees or suffers, and who makes me a better man just by being in his presence. Whose innocence and beauty draw me like a moth to flame. Whose body is mine to create and mold to my own desires, depraved though they are….because Aki,” he whispers, pressing gently with his palm and making Akihito’s breath hitch, “you _love_ the sick shit I do, as you so eloquently put it, you just can’t admit it to yourself. Oh, not all of it. I know that. But no two people like ALL of the same things. How boring! Feilong and I are not nice men. Without you to bridge the gap between us, we wouldn’t be here.  You’re the glue, you silly boy. The light to our dark.”

“You didn’t think all of THAT,” says Akihito challengingly. Asami smiles.

“Well, no. Not exactly, just the gist of it. But that makes it no less true. And Akihito?”

“What?”

“I’ll prove how much you love it while I punish you for this unbecoming little temper tantrum.”

With that, he rises smoothly to his feet, hauling Akihito with him by an arm, then ducks his shoulder a bit and effortlessly throws the loudly protesting boy over it.  He strides back through the living room and politely asks Feilong to join him, then proceeds to his bedroom.

“Goddamn you, Asami,” hollers Aki in fury, “stop it! Bastard! You can’t do this to me, you asshole! Put me DOWN!”

“Really, Aki,” says Asami, allowing himself an enormous and really quite feral grin, “do you truly think it’s wise to make this worse for yourself? In your position, I believe I’d mind my tongue.”

“Bite me!” yells Aki. Asami is happy to oblige, combining two of the boy’s recent demands by depositing him forcefully upon the bed and then falling on him and sinking his teeth into the tendon at the side of Akihito’s neck. His startled squawk at being dumped unceremoniously transforms into a deep groan. Asami’s lips curl around his grinding teeth. Akihito remembers his tantrum and starts trying to push the yakuza away. This is, of course, pointless, though always entertaining. Eventually Asami takes pity on Takaba’s fruitless struggles and curses and whines and pulls back, admiring the bruise already forming on his neck. He looks over his shoulder at Feilong, who is standing a little uncertainly at the foot of the bed.

“Feilong,” he purrs, “will you be so kind as to pull the restraints out from the corners of the bed and help me with this little brat? I need to talk to you and I’m under no illusions at all that he’ll stay where he’s put if he has a choice, the mood he’s in right now.”

The very thought of poor Akihito being able to escape one of them, let alone both, as they quickly and efficiently lash him facedown and spread-eagled to the bed is laughable, but Aki tries. As a result, both Asami and Feilong are snickering by the time they’re done. Asami strolls to the leather chair in the corner, tilting his head at Feilong, with an amused glance at the trussed-up photographer who has decided that discretion is the better part of valor entirely too late and stopped calling Asami names. He sits smoothly and reaches out a hand to Feilong. The tong leader glides like a spill of silk into his lap and Asami can’t help spending a few minutes just kissing him, he’s so damned pretty.

“I want to ask you something, Fei-kun. Whatever the answer is, I’m truly not going to mind. All right?”

“Yes, sensei,” says Feilong, who can’t seem to stop glancing over at Akihito. This makes Asami pretty sure he knows what the answer to his question is going to be, but he asks it anyway.

“I’ve seen you act quite the sadist, pretty one,” he says softly. “And I know now that some of it was indeed an act, and that submission…” he smiles, “and pain….are what your heart really wants.”

“Yes, sensei,” breathes Feilong, squirming a little bit.

“I’m interested to know how MUCH of it was an act. For example, on our first night when I offered to let you hold Akihito’s hands while I whip his adorable bare ass with my belt, you didn’t seem at all adverse.”

“Not…not very much of an act,” admits Feilong with a slow smile. “With the right toy, I’m just about as bad as you, Asami.”

“I thought so,” he says smugly. “Poor Akihito. Would you like to help me punish him, beautiful one? It’s you to whom he offered offense first, after all.”

“Not…not because of that, sensei,” says Feilong uncomfortably. “I don’t want to upset the…hm…balance of power here? It’s not right for me to punish Aki, he’s my brother. And we are yours to punish, not each other’s.”

“Wise as well as beautiful. Honestly Feilong, you had to be the unhappiest person on earth for it to have turned you into such a silly thing for so long.”

“You have no idea,” Feilong assures him.

“At any rate, you’re quite right, and I apologize. I’ll attend to his punishment. You’ll help me make the silly boy admit he loves this as much as we do.”

Feilong’s smile is as hungry as Asami’s own as they grin at one another and then, as if they’d choreographed it, turn their heads to look speculatively at Akihito.

“Punishment first?” murmurs Feilong softly.

“I think so,” agrees Asami, allowing the other man to get out of his lap, then rising himself and stalking slowly towards the bed where Aki is gazing apprehensively at him over his shoulder.  “Have you a knife on you, Fei-kun?”

“Of course, sensei,” says Feilong modestly, and pulls a slender blade out of a hidden seam in his tunic. Asami supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. Feilong will go unarmed perhaps to his funeral, though not if anybody who knows him is in charge of planning it. He accepts the proffered hilt and kneels on the bed behind Takaba, between his widespread legs.

“Wh…what are you doing?” asks the boy nervously. Asami know his smile in return is unpleasant, but he doesn’t care. Has he forgotten how exciting he’s always found it to torment his cute Takaba? He’s tried to spare the boy some of his darker desires since acquiring Feilong to play with, but perhaps that was a mistake. Perhaps a person can be as decent and shiny inside as this marvelous boy and still have a place for the twisted desires of Asami’s black soul. Perhaps it isn’t the violence and wickedness in him that makes him crave dominion, _ownership_ of these two men. Perhaps it’s simply what he wants, what he needs in order to feel fulfilled, and the fact that he’s a stone killer and ruthless as death itself when he needs to be is actually entirely exclusive of that. Perhaps he isn’t corrupting Akihito at all, but simply peeling back the layers of stubborn resistance the boy wears wrapped around him like armor,   to find that down inside, they’re really not that different.

“You didn’t think I’d be punishing you through your clothing, did you?” he asks with a smirk, trailing the back of the blade up Takaba’s leg. The boy is only wearing shorts and a tank top, which will make this easy but perhaps not as much fun as if he’d been more fully clothed.

“Hey,” protests Aki as Asami slides the knife under the hem of his shorts and slits the fabric like it is paper. No knife of Feilong’s would ever be dull!

“I’m not going to risk untying you so you can try to escape, or kick me,” he says patiently, turning Aki’s shorts and underwear into rags before moving on to the tank top. In moments, he’s naked, writhing in outrage and shivering a little. Asami has no idea if it’s in anticipation or fear.

“Ah….Asami,” he gasps.

“I’m going to punish you first, my naughty pet, because you’ve no right to make Feilong’s last few days a misery, and you’re way too old to indulge in jealous tantrums. You only had to ask me if you wondered how I felt about you. You’ll pay for that, and I won’t lie to you Aki, it’s going to hurt. And when it’s done, we’re going to show you how much you love this, pretty pet, no matter how much you try to deny it. We’ll have the truth from you, no matter how long it takes or what we have to do to you to prove it.”

“Bastard,” whimpers Akihito, and Asami doesn’t miss the fact that his hips roll just a little against the cool cotton sheets and the rags of his clothing under his body.

“I’ll show you bastard, you wretched little brat. What shall I use to punish you, Akihito? You’ll choose your own comeuppance, and you’ll stay right there until you do. You know I’ll make you do it, too, so don’t bother being foolish. I’ll make it easy, because it’s going to be painful. My belt, or the wooden paddle, or the switch. Choose one.”

It’s not a very kind move on his part, because Takaba hasn’t been spanked with any of those three implements, and has no idea what any of them will feel like. He’s seen Asami’s belt in action, and Asami bets he won’t choose that one, due to the wreck he’d made of Feilong’s ass the first night. He won’t tell Aki that there’s no way in hell he’d ever hit the tender-hearted boy that hard, because he figures a healthy dose of fear won’t hurt. Besides, he’s going to use all of them on that perfectly rounded ass tonight anyway, no matter what Akihito chooses for his punishment. He doesn’t feel the need to share this information with his naughty little boy though, who is writhing against his bonds in futility and whining in the back of his throat.

“Ototo,” whispers Feilong, gliding up beside Aki to kneel beside the bed and murmur into his ear. He has shed his embroidered shirt at some point and his torso ripples with muscle. “you’re so, so pretty like this. I can’t wait to play with you. Don’t be afraid. Choose for sensei like a good boy and then we’ll have such fun. I know you want to. You may say you don’t, but Ototo, your body betrays you. Stop lying to yourself, please Aki. I want to feel you tremble and cry out for me, for my touch. You know the pain can be such pleasure, Akihito. Stop denying all of us. Please. For me. Because I love you, Aki.”

Asami is startled by Feilong’s confession. He knows how he feels for the two men he’s gazing upon, but isn’t honestly sure he’s ever going to be able to tell them, not the way Feilong has. Does it make Feilong braver than he? Perhaps. In that way, perhaps it does. It isn’t fear, he tells himself stubbornly, it is protection, because there will always be those looking to exploit any weakness he shows. Akihito goes very still and turns his head to stare fixedly at Feilong, who meets his gaze openly and doesn’t look away.

“You…” whispers Akihito. Feilong leans in close and places a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips, which tremble.

“Yes,” he answers with great certainty. “I love you, Aki. Because you are brave and kind and lovely, and you forgave me for the harm I did you, and you have showed me how to have fun, and you do not flinch when you look at me, and you have bullied me into dresses and never paused to think how many men I’ve killed while you did it. You didn’t fear me even when you should have, and I never stopped thinking about that. Yes, I took you to get at Asami, and I know now that I should have been able to be honest about what I felt. I took you to hurt him, to try to win points in what I saw as a competition between us, when all I really wanted was for him to love me, to give me what that one kiss promised all those years ago. But I love you, Akihito, for you. I love your heart and your mind and ohhh yes, I love your body. Look how you tremble for this, Ototo. If I reached between your legs, I’d find you hard and aching, thinking about it. Why should there be shame in getting what you want?”

“Because I’m not a slave, to be tortured for his pleasure,” cries Akihito. Feilong’s black eyes dart to Asami’s

“Has anyone said you are? Has anyone placed a collar around your neck and forced you to crawl on the ground and only eat when you’ve permission?”

“No,” says Takaba stubbornly. “But I’m not a little boy to be punished like a child when he feels like it either.”

Feilong’s lips twitch a little.

“Really?” he purrs. “Are you not? At least a little bit, inside your heart? Does it not go straight to your cock when he calls you little boy, and says how naughty you are?”

“I…no! That’s….gross,” says Akihito in a faltering voice. Asami sits back on his heels to watch in fascination as Feilong does a great deal of his work for him.

“Liar,” hisses Feilong, stealing another kiss. “You’re a little liar, Aki, and little boys who tell lies deserve to be punished.” Akihito groans softly and his hips rock again. “Don’t they?” breathes Feilong, lips nearly touching the other’s. “Don’t they, Ototo?”

“Yes,” gasps Akihito breathlessly, so quietly that Asami can barely hear him.

“You’re frightened to choose, because you don’t know what the things sensei offered you are going to feel like. I’d choose the paddle, Aki. You’ve felt one before. The wooden one will hurt a lot more than the leather, but you know that heat, the way it covers your whole ass and stings and throbs. There’s less fear in it, because it’s a little like something you’ve felt before. You’d be too scared of Asami’s belt since you’ve seen what he did to me with it. I don’t think he’d ever hit you so hard, but you’ll be worrying that he will. I love switches, Akihito, the hot burn of them, like fire on your skin, but the paddle will frighten you less. Choose, little boy. You’ve earned your punishment by being naughty. And you want him to spank you, Aki, you know you do. So badly, because you’ve been doing your best to make him for two days now.”

Akihito buries his face in the pillow and shudders. His voice is muffled, but Asami can understand him fine when he speaks.

“I…I want the paddle, Asami.”

The sound of him asking it sends a crippling bolt of lust straight to Asami’s cock, which has been pretty hard since wrestling Takaba into his bonds anyway. He has to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath before he can get up and fetch the implement he’s chosen. Feilong stands and moves back, to sit in the chair. Asami stops him with a hand on his arm and leans into whisper to him.

“That was lovely, Feilong,” he sighs, “but you do know you’ll pay for making the choice easier on him, yes?”

“Yes, sensei,” says Feilong softly, lowering his eyes. “I look forward to it.”

“Naughty slut.”

“Only for you, sensei,” says Feilong, smiling at Asami with shining eyes.

Because the paddle’s surface is large, and he doesn’t want to harm Akihito, he lifts the boy’s hips and tucks two pillows under them so that his delicious ass is raised up for its discipline, presenting a fantastic target and ensuring that Asami won’t accidentally allow one of the edges to dig too hard into tailbone or thigh or lower back if Aki squirms too hard. And oh, he’s going to squirm. He sits on the bed beside the slender, toned body he adores and lets the cool surface of the paddle rest on Aki’s naked backside.

“Why am I punishing you, Takaba Akihito?” he asks gently, though his voice allows no room for compromise. Aki is silent for a long time, but Asami reminds himself to be patient with the boy. He’s pretty sure Feilong’s words have gotten through to him, but it’s still new territory for Akihito, being this honest about what he wants.  “Do you remember what we talked about, Akihito, the night before Feilong came home with me? What you wanted from him?”

“Truth,” mutters Aki reluctantly, and then he sighs heavily. “I was jealous,” he says, still muffling his voice into the pillow, but Asami doesn’t feel inclined to humiliate him by making him look up and repeat it. “I was jealous because I thought Feilong could give you more of what you wanted than I can, and I was mean because of it.”

This is so startlingly and refreshingly honest that Asami has to sit there for a minute and marvel at it.

“A…Asami?” whispers Akihito, his voice so small it’s almost no sound at all.

“What is it, sweet boy?” asks Asami gently, knowing his voice is thick with emotions he’s not able to vocalize, something he’s starting to feel a little ashamed of after all the honesty flying around tonight.

“I’m sorry. Punish me. I….I need you to.”

Well fuck. Asami closes his eyes and shudders as a wave of feelings and desire swamps him. This boy positively unmans him at times, just when he least expects it. He cannot imagine where he would be right now without this in his life and in his bed. A much colder man, and although a year ago he would have said differently, not a stronger one. Aki’s hips shift upwards, seeking the promised discipline. He’s trembling a little bit, but Asami thinks only some of it is fear.  From where he’s sitting he can see plain evidence of the boy’s arousal, and it’s showing no signs of flagging. It will be very interesting to find out if he stays hard when he’s being really punished, because Asami has every intention of making sure he’s a sobbing, very sorry little boy before he’s done. He grins ferociously because if he’s honest with himself, he’s wanted to do this for a long time. He raises the paddle and savors the way Akihito tenses.

He brings the paddle down with a solid crack on Aki’s upturned bottom, and the sound of it is electrifying. He’s truthfully not hitting him very hard, not yet, because he doesn’t want to damage the boy physically or emotionally, and Aki’s feelings are resilient as hell but not unbreakable. Aki stiffens in shock and cries out in pain. The paddle gives an instant blush to his perfect ass. It’s gorgeous. Asami spanks him again, still carefully, and then again. Takaba’s breathing is harsh, and his wrists and ankles tug unconsciously at his restraints. He writhes and gasps and whimpers. It’s tantalizing. Asami draws it out, taking his time warming the defenseless ass before him, and after about 5 minutes he notices that Aki’s hips are rocking gently, unconsciously raising up to meet the paddle’s strokes. He stops for a moment and allows himself the luxury of stroking his fingertips over the heated, pink surface of his pet’s skin. Akihito shudders and whines. Asami spanks him a couple of times with his hand, because he wants to, and Aki whispers his name and sucks in a shuddering breath.

“Do you think you’re ready for me to begin?” asks Asami with a smirk. Akihito stiffens.

“Wh…what? What the hell have you been doing until now?”

“This, my dear Takaba-kun, has been warmup.”

Akihito buries his face in the pillow and moans. Asami takes this as acknowledgement, because frankly he can, and lifts his arm higher. The next stroke is considerably harder, and wrings a pained yelp from Akihito. Asami grins and spanks him again. Aki cries out Asami’s name and squirms. Asami tilts his head to the side and the grin turns decidedly wolfish when he sees that Akihito’s cock is as hard as ever.

“Such a naughty boy,” he purrs, bringing the paddle down four times in quick succession. Akihito is hollering and squirming wildly when he stops. Well, he pauses anyway, and his hand slides gently between the boy’s trembling legs to reach under him and cup his balls where they ride tight against his body, blatant evidence that not only is he aroused, he’s on the verge of orgasm. Akihito sobs a little when Asami touches him. It reminds him of the helpless tears his brutal fucking has wrung from that pretty mouth on more than one occasion, and he finds himself ravenous to make his pet cry for him from this, only in earnest, not the crocodile tears he’s shed before from the halfhearted spankings he’s had until now. With a gentle squeeze, he lets go of Akihito’s testicles and resumes paddling him, harder now. After about the dozenth stroke, Aki’s shoulders shake and his howls take on a decidedly liquid tone. He sniffles and whimpers between strokes, and his bottom is bright red and very hot to the touch. Asami growls softly because it’s too gorgeous not to react, and spanks him some more. Akihito bursts into tears, and begs Asami between sobs to stop.

“I’m s…suh…sorry,” he cries, his voice thick with tears, shoulders heaving with his sobbing. By all Asami holds dear, it is exquisite. “PLEASE Asami, please stop!”

“Oh I think not,” he says softly, and spanks him hard again. “You haven’t learned your lesson yet.”

“It HURTS!” wails Takaba.

“It’s supposed to hurt,” smiles Asami, and revels in the loud crack of the wood against flesh, the way the impact flattens Aki’s buttocks and then his gorgeous backside shivers and blood under his skin deepens the redness even further. His wails and howls of pain are like music to Asami’s ears. Asami wonders briefly as Aki’s cries become a little frantic if what he’s hoping for isn’t going to happen, but almost as he thinks it, he notices the changes. The young man is still crying hard, still begging Asami to stop and promising to be good, but suddenly he doesn’t really sound like he means it. Oh, he means he’s sorry. It’s the stopping Asami doesn’t think he means anymore. He gentles the strokes, because Aki’s more than punished enough for his tantrum, and the next sound out of the boy’s mouth is a desperate groan, ragged and needy and breathless. His slender hips rock against the pillows under them and he ceases tugging against the restraints. Asami turns his head to look at Feilong, whose eyes are shining and whose arousal is pretty obvious in the loose lounge pants he’s wearing. Asami jerks his head in a come here gesture, and Feilong glides eagerly over to the bed. He crawls up beside Aki on the other side and his slender fingers slide under the rolling hips. Akihito groans again when Feilong’s hand closes around his cock. Feilong doesn’t move his hand, he just lets Aki fuck himself into it as Asami keeps spanking him. His head is thrown back, his eyes shut, and his lips are parted. They’re wet and swollen from being bitten, and slack with need.

“Wh…ahh…what’s….Asami!” he pants.

“Still want to tell me how sick this shit is?” purrs Asami, setting the paddle down on the side of the bed. His hands go to his waist, slowly unbuckling his belt, letting the expensive leather slide luxuriously through his fingers.

“It’s…I…. _fuck…._ ” gasps Akihito.

“Do you want me to stop?” asks Asami in a low voice.

“Oh…oh….yes,” sobs Takaba.

“If I stop, so does Feilong,” he hisses. Akihito moans pitifully and rolls his hips faster. Asami slides the belt free and wraps it quickly around his fist. Akihito, though he doesn’t know it, is in a mindset called subspace. He is blissed out on endorphins and helplessness and being owned by someone he trusts. It’s beautiful, and Asami won’t let it end, even if Aki still intends to be stubborn. The belt licks at Takaba’s reddened backside, curling lasciviously at his flesh. Aki cries out in startled shock, hips jerking.

“Nooo,” he sobs, but he doesn’t stop moving. Feilong lays down beside him, laying his own head beside Akihito’s on the pillow, nuzzling close to him.

“So pretty,” he purrs, and his pink tongue flicks out to lick the tears from Akihito’s cheeks. “I could eat you up like ice cream, Ototo. You’re so beautiful.”

Asami carefully, almost caressingly, whips Takaba with the strap, letting it kiss down between his legs to sting the tender skin inside his thighs. Aki howls and struggles a little at this, but Feilong’s clever fingers render him pliant again very quickly.

“No, no, no,” he sobs, “oh please….Asami please…”

“Fei-kun,” says Asami heartlessly, “let go of his cock. He doesn’t get to come yet. Go and fetch the switch from the closet will you please?”

“Oh goody,” says Feilong maliciously, letting go of Akihito without a backwards glance and bolting to the closet. There’s a case in there, much like an architect’s case, which contains a couple of canes (though nothing as wicked as the one he’d used on Feilong a couple of weeks ago), a short dressage whip, and two slender lengths of bamboo too thin and whippy to be called canes. He returns, going gracefully to one knee and offering the switch to Asami like a sword. Asami bites back a laugh and glares unconvincingly at Feilong.

“Get up, you wretch. You told Aki how much you love that switch, why don’t you show him how it feels?”

Feilong’s eyes gleam wickedly and he crawls onto the bed between Takaba’s thighs. He spends several minutes gently tapping the slender length against Akihito’s reddened skin while Aki moans and whimpers and begs Feilong not to do it. Feilong growls a little under his breath and lays the switch across both of Aki’s bright red cheeks.

“Please Ani,” sobs Akihito, “oh please don’t!”

“Such a bad boy you’ve been, Ototo,” he purrs, and then lifts the switch and brings it snapping down across the younger boy’s bottom. Aki yelps and writhes, and Feilong does it again. He’s not whipping Takaba terribly hard. The switch leaves red lines on his skin, a little darker than the redness from the paddle and Asami’s belt, but no welts. After Feilong has covered his bottom and his legs down to the middle of his thighs with the switch, Akihito is a mess. He cries and wriggles and pleads, and he lifts his bottom to meet the switch and practically fucks his pillow at the same time. Feilong pauses, stroking his long fingers over the lines he’s made on his “little brother’s” skin, humming softly with pleasure at the results of his work. He places his hands on Aki’s ass, cupping his cheeks, and presses them apart, staring with interest at the helpless boy’s twitching little pink hole. He strokes a finger gently over the tiny pucker, and Aki moans piteously. Feilong grins evilly and leans down. Akihito yowls when the tip of Feilong’s tongue tickles his hole, warm breath gusting over the sensitive puckers of flesh. He whimpers and mewls and keens into his pillow when the Baishe’s warm tongue strokes and teases and pokes at his hole. When Takaba is a writhing mess of need, he sits back up and the evil little smile hasn’t changed a bit. He keeps the cheeks open with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, the right one bringing the switch back to bear. Asami growls at the sight of what Feilong’s going to do, and sits down beside Akihito’s head so he can watch, because it’s too delicious for words.

When the tip of the switch taps against his quivering hole, Akihito screams. It’s shock and fear, not pain, because Feilong is only tapping gently, not hurting him.

“Ahh,” he cries, “Feilong NO, don’t!”

“Look how your little hole quivers for me, Ototo,” hisses Feilong, tapping a little harder. Akihito pants and sobs desperately, his hips working obscenely as he howls. “Does it sting a little?”

“Ye…yes! Ohh,” gasps Akihito, his eyes wide and panicked. Asami smirks at his expression. It’s not pain he’s feeling, oh no. The boy may be frightened at how his body is betraying him, but Feilong isn’t harming him. Not at all. “Ani! Please!!”

“Please what, little kitten?”

“It HURTS!”

“Ohh no,” whispers Feilong in a filthy voice. “No it doesn’t, pretty kitty. The switch stings you, oh yes, I can see the way your sweet little hole twitches and winks when I spank it, but you’re not crying because it hurts, are you? No, Aki. You’re scared, naughty boy, because it feels. So. Good.” Feilong punctuates each of the last three words with sharper snaps of the switch across the little furled entrance to Akihito’s body. Aki shrieks. Asami can’t help it, he has to have those delicious sounds. He slides down until he reclines next to Akihito’s trembling body, then reaches over and captures the boy’s chin in his fingers, turning his tearstained face to look at Asami.

“Ah…Asami,” whimpers Akihito, “please! I….I can’t….it’s….”

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, ignoring Aki’s pleas and covering the trembling lips with his own. Takaba makes a muffled sound of protest that lasts precisely as long as it takes Asami to nip sharply at his bottom lip and then sweep his tongue inside the whimpering mouth when Aki gasps at the pain. Then the little photographer is kissing him back desperately, as though he is drowning and Asami is air. He makes adorable little mewling whines into Asami’s mouth, and the older man drinks them down and only wants more. He opens his eyes and looks past Aki at Feilong while he continues to kiss the adorable brat deeply. Feilong’s cheeks are red with passion, his dark eyes gleaming with wicked pleasure. The sight of him settled between Takaba’s legs with his cheeks spread and his vulnerable little hole exposed is tantalizing. Asami groans a little and kisses Aki harder. The boy’s body jolts and shudders and he sobs into the kiss when Feilong carefully whips his tender asshole again. At last Asami pulls back, staring in fascination at Akihito’s flushed face and the shining tracks of his tears and the dazed expression in his lovely hazel eyes.

“Aki,” he breathes, “you love this.”

“N…no! I…it’s too much…make him stop, Asami!”

“If I make him stop because you don’t like it, little boy, you go to your room and I tie your hands to the headboard so you can’t even touch yourself, and you don’t get to come tonight. Is that what you want? If you hate it, Aki, you won’t care about that, you won’t want to come, you’ll only want it to stop. Say the word, pet, and I’ll stop it. Truth, Akihito. Give us truth from that pretty mouth.”

Akihito pulls his chin from Asami’s fingers and buries his face back into his pillow. He sobs and cries brokenly for quite some time, so that Asami gestures to Feilong to hold. This is needless, as Feilong has already stopped punishing the vulnerable little hole and is instead gently stroking it with the tip of his index finger. They both wait to see what Akihito is going to say once he gets his emotions under control. At long last, he lifts his tearful face from the pillow and looks at Asami. His eyes are clouded with confusion and passion.

“Wh…why…” he whimpers.

“Why what, pretty boy?” whispers Asami, brushing the quivering bottom lip with his thumb.

“Wh…why does it make me feel this way?” pleads Aki. “Why do I get so hard it hurts when you’re doing this to me?”

“Because you love it,” breathes Asami, smiling gently at Akihito’s troubled face.

“What’s wrong with me?” cries the boy desolately.

“Hush, sweet boy,” soothes Asami. “Nothing is wrong with you. Do you really think it would be so easy to find the toys in my collection in every city in the world if it was so strange a practice? Do you think there would be hundreds of thousands of fetish sites all over the internet if there were not also as many people who wanted to look at them? You are beautiful and fierce and perfect, my cute little Takaba, and there is nothing wrong with you.”

Akihito’s eyes widen in surprise as he considers Asami’s words, for there is no denying this logic. Feilong notices the lessening of tension in Akihito’s body and takes the opportunity  to quickly suck on his finger and push it abruptly into the boy’s reddened hole. Aki throws his head back and groans loudly.

“What do you say, pet?” purrs Asami in a filthy voice. “Shall we stop?”

“Hngh…no…oh no, please don’t stop. Ah…Asami…p…please…”

“Now what are you begging for, you wanton little thing?”

“S…so hot….I need….I need….”

“Do you want to get fucked, Akihito?” he hisses into Aki’s ear. “Want to have your tight little hole stretched and stuffed full of hard cock? We’re not going to be gentle, pet, and you’re going to get reamed out well by both of us, whether you like it or not…”

Feilong makes a muffled sound of basest need at these words, and Akihito echoes it.

“Yes,” pants Aki, utterly lost in the sensations his body is feeling, the heat and throbbing ache of his spanking, the slight sting at his tender little hole, the exquisite pleasure of Feilong fingering him slowly. “Yes, do it. F…ungh….fuck me.”

Asami reaches over to the bedside table and snags the lube, tossing it to Feilong, who catches it easily.

“Are you sure, sensei?” he asks, making an attempt to conceal the eagerness in his voice in case Asami changes his mind and he isn’t allowed.

“Oh, I’m _very_ sure, beautiful one. Take him, Feilong. You don’t have to be gentle.”

“Mmm,” hums Feilong happily, popping the cap on the bottle and drizzling the clear, silky lubricant over his index and second finger. A small shudder shakes his sleekly muscled body when he forces both deeply into Akihito’s body, pressing in firmly, the hard muscles of his forearm flexing. Aki moans and shakes and arches his back.  Feilong pours more of the slick out right onto the little ring quivering around his fingers. He pulls himself out of his loose lounge pants with the other hand. Pulling his dripping fingers out of Takaba’s ass, he fists his erection quickly, slicking the dusky length with the excess lube on his fingers, and aims it right at the tiny bullseye. He pauses, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Asami understands instantly.

“That was then, Bishounen, and this is now,” he says softly, smiling at Feilong, and feeling a bit discomfited by the small squeezing sensation in his chest at Feilong’s concern for what he’s about to do, despite the fact that he obviously wants it badly. Akihito rocks backwards gently, whimpering.

“Please, please, please,” he chants softly. Feilong’s hands curl around the slender hips and he bites his lip adorably, fingers digging in as though he’s steeling himself for what he’s going to do. On a long exhale, he thrusts himself all the way into Akihito’s body on one long, slow glide. Akihito screams as pain and pleasure lances through his body, warring for supremacy. Pain wins out for the first little while as Feilong slowly but ruthlessly fucks him open. Akihito’s tears well back up in his expressive eyes. Feilong pulls him to his knees. Asami slides sideways a little so that he’s leaning on the pillow Akihito has suddenly vacated by the simple expediency of being hauled backwards. His fingers tangle in sandy hair and he envelops the boy’s trembling lips in a drugging kiss, sucking down his whimpering cries like candy. He can taste his boy’s pain and it’s like taffy on his tongue, sweet and sticky and good in a way real sweets never are for him. He hums softly and the corners of his lips curve into a filthy smile. After about two minutes, Aki’s cries take on a different tone. Feilong is a skilled lover (not as skilled as Asami, he won’t grant the Baishe that) and he’s dragging the head of his cock over Aki’s prostate with every deep thrust. Watching them, enraptured, Asami thumbs open the button on his slacks and slides the zipper down, palming his aching cock for a few seconds to soothe the throbbing need that’s driving him, then draws it out and smiles at Akihito.

“As much as I’m enjoying the sounds you’re making,” he says evilly, “I think I’ll like them better muffled by my cock down your throat.”

Akihito rolls his eyes up at Asami and whimpers, but he opens his mouth obediently like a baby bird. It’s so precious Asami has to dip his thumb into that wet little mouth and let Aki suck on it for a minute. He closes his eyes and lets his fingers curl gently around the boy’s chin and jaw in a brief caress before removing his hand and guiding the head of his cock past those waiting lips. Akihito had been quite reluctant about going down on Asami earlier in the relationship. Strangely, it was after his return from Hong Kong that he’d seemed to develop both a knack and an ability to tolerate it. Since then he’s figured out that he’s as close to in control of their sexual encounters when Asami’s dick’s in his mouth as he’s ever likely to get and he plays it to the hilt. Asami hasn’t examined what brought on the change very closely, because he’s certain it has something to do with Feilong and prefers not to dwell on the past. Not anymore. Despite his recent increase in oral prowess, Akihito is never going to be any good at concentrating when he’s having his tight little ass fucked good and hard. Asami’s counting on this, actually, because if Takaba’s concentration was good enough to focus on both things at once, he’s not sure he could hold back from spilling down his pet’s throat. And he doesn’t want to do that.  As it is, Akihito isn’t capable of more than erratic head bobs and sporadic flicks and strokes of his tongue. It feels wonderful, and staring down at that rapt face with its clouded green-gold eyes that are already half-blind with pleasure and the blush on those cheeks and the tiny frown between smooth eyebrows is enough of a challenge in and of itself. He uses his own voice to distract him from the temptation to fuck himself up into Aki’s mouth and into his throat and come until he’s crosseyed.

“Mm. Such a good boy, Akihito. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth. How does it feel, being used at both ends again? Will you come untouched like you did last time, bent over and helpless with one cock up your ass and one down your throat? Can you feel it, pretty pet? I’m going to fuck you as soon as Feilong comes,” he whispers, enjoying the way Akihito’s eyelashes flutter and the long, vibrating groan around his thickness in the anxious mouth. “I’m going to fuck you so _hard,_ little boy. Make you squeal from the ache and the hurt in your swollen little hole. You’ll cry again, Aki. You’ll cry and beg me for mercy, like you always do when that’s what I want. You won’t get it. Not tonight.”

“Ngh,” moans Aki, letting go of Asami’s cock to press his forehead against his lover’s hip and pant harshly. “nuh…not even if I…hngh…really REALLY beg?” he gasps. Asami’s glad Aki can’t see his delighted grin. Oh, he really is a dirty little boy once you peel the layers of shine back to get at the core of him. It doesn’t make him less precious, but more. That he is kind and sweet-hearted and feisty and brave AND depraved is a heady combination.

“No matter how prettily you beg, pet, I’m going to fuck your poor little hole so hard you’ll cry and cry. And Aki?”

“Haah…wh…what?” Aki’s pupils are so dilated Asami can barely see the hazel of his irises.

“You’re going to love it. And there’s NOTHING wrong with that.”

“I….I….I…ohh Asami, I’m gonna…I’m gonna COME,” cries Akihito, trembling. Behind him, Feilong snarls and rams himself into the boy even harder.

“Are you close, Fei-kun?” asks Asami. Feilong looks at him and it is as though the obsidian of his eyes has caught fire and threatens to burn the place down around them.

“Hnng,” he grunts softly. “h…he’s going to….take me with him….sensei!”

“Good. Akihito?”

Aki’s response is a wordless groan, but he looks into Asami’s eyes and waits for him to speak.

“Can you come for me, sweet boy? Come for me, Aki. Come _now.”_

Akihito’s howl when he paints his belly and the sheets with ropes of come is practically inhuman. Feilong gasps, sounding breathlessly shocked at the force with which Takaba’s hole clamps down on his cock as the boy’s pleasure takes him. Feilong’s hips lose their deep, driving rhythm and he groans, biting his lip and tossing his head back, long silky hair flying, as he buries himself HARD inside Akihito’s body and joins him in his pleasure, both of them shaking and sucking in harsh, greedy gulps of air and shaking like leaves in a capricious wind. Feilong has been paying attention to what Asami’s been saying, because he doesn’t take time to collapse on top of Aki and relax in the afterglow of his orgasm. He pulls out of Aki’s snug hole, hissing a little at the clench when he does it, and rolls a little shakily out of the way, lying beside his Ototo with his chest heaving and his hand gently stroking the trembling thigh closest to him. Asami has slid out from under Akihito and taken Feilong’s place behind the splayed thighs and upthrust ass in a matter of seconds. He gently pushes Aki forwards so that he tumbles back over the pillows, whimpering a little as he’s clearly wondering if he’s going to be spanked again. Thinking about it is a little too tempting, so Akihito’s just managed to earn himself a few crisp slaps to his bright red bottom with the palm of Asami’s hand. The boy moans and squirms, and the heat in his backside is too much, he HAS to be inside it. He lowers himself over the writhing little body and slides the head of his cock between squirming buttocks, quietly sucking in a breath when it brushes over and then snugs up against Aki’s small puckered hole. It’s a little swollen from Feilong’s attention, hot and throbbing and soft and wet with lube and Feilong’s seed. Asami doesn’t care about that, doesn’t consider it sloppy seconds. They both belong to him, after all, and he’s considerably bigger than Feilong. Akihito’s sweet little ass is still tight as hell to him as he presses in, closing his eyes and stifling a groan when Aki gasps and whines and cries out under him. He chuckles, a thick, rich, filthy sound, and SHOVES, reveling in Takaba’s scream as he’s forced open once again, and wider than before.

“AHH…oh, oh….nguh…Asami! HURTS,” cries Akihito desperately, and the quivering, fluttering contractions of his ring around Asami’s thick cock are heaven. Inside, Takaba is hot and soft as silk, surrounding his lover’s…no, his _Master’s_ (whether he ever uses the word or not) cock with indescribable, velvety, snug perfection. His slim shoulders shake as the sudden brutal invasion wrings fresh tears from him once again.

“Don’t worry, pet,” he purrs ruthlessly, “it will stop hurting when I stop fucking you.”

Akihito’s sob is all twisted up around a guttural moan of need. Asami’s smile is fierce, his teeth bared, as he fucks into the slender, lovely little body under him, holding himself up on his hands, using his weight to power mercilessly into the hot little hole. Akihito pleads and begs and sobs. It’s gorgeous. Asami adores it when Aki fights him, curses him, calls him useless names and glares at him from those hot eyes. But this…he has surrendered entirely to the pain and pleasure they’ve given him tonight. He is mindless with suffering and blinding pleasure, and his perfect, round, firm little ass rocks back to meet every thrust even as he whines and cries for mercy.

“Do you want me to stop, Aki?” chuckles Asami in his sinfully dark voice. “Do you want me to pull my cock out of your sore little hole and stop making you cry?” He holds his breath, wondering if they’ve broken through enough of the boy’s mental walls for him to be this honest.

“No,” whispers Akihito thickly, his voice wet with crying and rough with screaming, and so beautiful to Asami’s ears that his breath hitches in his chest and he has to slow his brutal assault just a little because the hard clench of pleasure at the answer nearly pushes him over the edge. Damned if he’s going to come before he forces another climax from Aki’s body. “No….please, Asami…n…never stop. _Harder._ ”

“By the gods,” breathes Feilong from his position beside them. “He is perfect.” Slender fingers stroke gently through Aki’s sweaty hair, and the Baishe leans in close to tenderly kiss the soft skin behind Akihito’s ear, sucking softly on his earlobe, murmuring endearments into the boy’s ear. Akihito’s response is electric. His moans become ragged, desperate, and unending. His toes dig into the mattress as well as he can manage with his ankles bound to the footboard and he arches up into Asami’s pounding cock like he’s starving for it. Asami hammers him into the pillows under his hips, fascinated. Feilong, it seems, has inadvertently just stuck the right key into the lock on Takaba’s needs and turned it. Asami lifts one hand from the mattress and strokes his fingers tenderly up Aki’s spine. His exquisite little pet sobs wantonly and his sweet little hole clenches so hard on Asami’s cock that it makes them both gasp a little. Wondering if it’s really this simple, Asami leans down and feathers soft kisses over Aki’s shoulders and the back of his neck, without even a hint of teeth. Akihito shudders and whimpers Asami’s name.

“Perfect indeed,” he agrees with Feilong, and it’s not hard for the affection to become audible in his voice, because it’s just glorious the way  Akihito is coming unraveled at being shown this tenderness. Experimentally, he slows his thrusts and gentles them. Aki growls in frustration and tries to shove himself harder onto Asami’s cock. Asami powers into him as hard as he can, wringing another scream from Takaba’s throat, and then he gently cards his fingers through Akihito’s hair and kisses him sweetly on the back of his neck again. This contrasting mixture of tenderness and brutality, then is what _really_ pushes his adorable brat’s buttons. He craves the exquisite pain, yes, but he’s utterly helpless against it when shown a little gentleness amidst his torment. Asami realizes in a shining moment that steals his breath that it just flat fucking does it for him too, which is a hell of a thing. “Such a good boy…Akihito…” he whispers hoarsely.

“Ah…Asami,” cries the shuddering boy, “Please….please I’m c…coming. Ohh. Asami! I…I love you!”

Asami’s heart seizes up in his chest as he feels Akihito’s snug hole quiver and clench and begin to spasm around his cock in the deliciously tight grip and release brought on by the waves of pleasure swamping the small body. He feels swamped himself, drowning in the prison he realizes he’s built for himself, the one where he’s locked his emotions for so long he can’t remember why just now. This boy, this magnificent, wild wonderful boy who has turned his world entirely upside down and bridged the vast gulf between himself and Liu Feilong, thus bringing even more wonder into his life, is quite simply his world. His head sinks down to rest between Akihito’s shoulder blades as he shudders and comes slowly apart at the seams, spilling inside his pet’s body, his throat tight. How can he possibly be less brave than these two remarkable beings who have chased every last shadow out of his heart and replaced them with joy?

“I…..I….love you too. Takaba Akihito.”


End file.
